The invention relates to an ignition and safety device for a grenade projectile provided with a shaped charge insert. More specifically the present invention relates to an ignition and safety arrangement for a base-side impact fuse for a grenade projectile provided with a shaped charge insert, which fuse includes a housing for attaching to the a spin-dependent safety element and an acceleration-dependent safety element for preventing arming of the fuse until the fuse has been subjected to a launch acceleration and a given centrifugal force, and a self-destruct device.
A grenade projectile provided with a shaped charge insert is known from German published patent application 38 35 888 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,397). This projectile is provided with a bottom-side impact or percussion fuse as part of an ignition and safety device that has a spin-dependent element and an acceleration-dependent safety element. In addition, it includes a self-destruct device which becomes effective after spin decay. The impact fuse encompasses a pivotable detonator carrier, which is acted upon by the two safety elements, which is seated eccentrically by means of a pin and which is pivotable transversely to the longitudinal axis of the projectile under centrifugal force, and an axially displaceable firing pin, so that the detonator is disposed axially adjacent to the firing pin due to launching, and as a result is ignited during impact. A firing pin carrier for the firing pin is likewise acted upon by a sequential action acceleration-dependent and spin-dependent locking. In the case of a dud, the self-destruct device causes an activation of the explosive train following the failed impact ignition. Because of this, however, a shaped charge jet is formed, as in normal impact ignition, by means of initiation of the effective charge, which jet leads to a jeopardizing of the rifleman or other persons. Thus, the self-destruct device is not redundant.
It is known from German published patent application No. 39 24 235 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,419) to provide bomblet projectiles with an axially displaceable main firing pin and a slide that has a detonator charge and is displaceable transversely to the projectile direction, in which instance a primer of a pyrotechnical delay segment, which is disposed transversely to the projectile axis, is provided in the slide for self-destruction of the projectile. This primer can be ignited by a second firing pin disposed laterally in the fuse housing. Also in this case, the detonator charge is ignited by the delay segment after a predetermined delay time.